Point Blank
by DonnieF
Summary: Malc was a ordinary mechanic, or so he thought. As a assassin tries to kill him, he figures out his past, and who he was. As he tries to escape the assassin and his buddies, Malc tries to figure out who he is now, and is ready to be put in the crosshairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Not much for this story yet, it's almost completely on it's own from the story of Grand Theft Auto IV, but it does take place in Liberty City, and the Bellics and other characters are mentioned and used in the story at points. Mainly this story is about a guy who doesn't yet know that he's a target for knowing the people he knows and a guy who has been hired to assassinate the main character. It may seem kind of boring at first, but this chapter is more about the life of Malc and Jacob, I'll try my best to add more action to the chapters to come.**

_Monday, 9:45 AM, Hove Beach, Broker_

Malcolm Kriz stood before a Infernus, admiring the car's look, he always wanted to buy one of these, but has never had the money, the Infernus was here to be fixed up, Malcolm worked at a Mechanics shop called _Jerry's Auto Mechanics_, a name that's straight to the point.

"Hey Malc!" I heard a voice over the noise normally heard in a mechanics place. I turned to see a man in his early 30's, wearing a blue shirt stained with grease, and blue jeans cut up from several working with cars. Jerry was the man standing before me, his light blond hair made his head shine from the morning sun outside.

"Jerry, you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got some guy out in Bohan that needs his car towed here, can you go get it done?" Jerry asked.

"Sure, no problem," I said back. I walked over to a tow truck which we kept near the back of the building and left the shop.

I watched as the apartments of Broker parted and Bohan's looks came in, I never really go into Bohan these days, since I'm always busy at work I never get to actually drive around Liberty City and see the things out there, I don't even know the last time I've visited the Statue of Happiness. Just then his cell phone rang. It was one of his friends, Jonathan Avery. He answered the phone.

"Hey Johnny," I said happily into the phone.

"Wassup Malc, wanna go to a bar after work? It's been a long time since we've been able to do anything," Johnny replied.

"Yeah I know, I'll call you after work okay? I am about to tow a car back to Jerry's," I said.

"Okay man. I'll talk to you later then."

_Monday, 22:00 PM, Hove Beach, Broker_

The old parking building was slowly crumbling away, caused from years of neglect, one man was upon the roof of the complex, wielding something in his hand that anyone could identify, a sniper rifle. The man's name is Jacob, that's it. No one knows his last name, no one ever will. He was positioned on top the lot just enough to see _Jerry's Auto Mechanics._ He watched through the scope of the sniper as Malcolm Kriz returned to the auto shop.

Jacob was hired to kill Malcolm, he wondered to himself why a mechanic should be much of a problem, but he never speaks his questions, knowing the answers that would be spat into his face.

Just below the parking garage, Malc parked the tow truck and walked up to his boss, "Took care of it boss, see you tomorrow?"

"Cya Malcolm, oh and you got the day off tomorrow remember?" Jerry laughed.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled as I walked out.

On the outside of the auto shop, everything was quiet, except for sounds of a storm about to roll in. He walked up to his Sabre, and got in, turning his keys in the ignition. But then his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure atop the abandoned garage, what the figure was carrying was instantly recognizable, a sniper rifle.

"Oh shit," I gasped as I began to drive frantically onto the road, wanting to put as much distance between me and the figure atop the roof.

_Tuesday, 9:34 AM, North Holland, Algonquin_

The image of the sniper rifle was still burned into my brain, _was he after me? _I wondered, _but then again, why would a assassin want to kill me? I'm no threat._

"Hey Malc, are you just gonna sit there staring off into space or are you gonna drink your beer?" A voice asked, I focused on the figure before me, Johnny, with his usual things he has in his hands: A vodka and a pool cue.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda distracted," I replied coolly.

"Well come on then, let's play some pool," Johnny laughed as he approached my pool table. I set up the balls position on the table, and grabbed my pool cue.

"So tell me, why have you been so distant today?" Johnny asked as he fired the first shot at the triangle-shaped figure made out of pool balls.

"I think someone might be out to kill me," I answered, taking my shot at a green striped ball.

"Really? Sounds like fun," Johnny joked, but the look on my face says everything, "Okay, okay, I'll let it go."

For several minutes we played pool, ending with a victory for Johnny, "Not bad Malc, your getting better."

"I guess," I chuckled at him.

_10:45 AM, Exterior of Malc's apartment, atop nearby apartment complex_

Jacob once again watched Malcolm from the sniper scope, the strange thing was, why the hell did his employer want this guy dead so badly? _Just doesn't make sense._ _And who is that guy with him?_

Just then his phone went off, "Hello?"

"Jacob, it's Julio," 'Julio' was the codename for his employer.

"Sup boss?" Jacob answered.

"Keep watching Malc, don't kill him just yet, actually, we here want you to befriend him, and then we'll give you the signal on when to proceed."

"Understood, bye."

Now he wants me to be this mechanic's friend? _Who does this "Julio" think he is?_

Inside the apartment the game of pool was almost coming to a close, with Johnny the one about to win.

"You should get a new apartment man, this dump sucks," Johnny mentioned.

"I don't got the money for it, homie, do I look like I'm made of cash? I'm not Niko Bellic," I droned sarcastically.

"No, your not made of money, and your not a Serbian either," Johnny laughed at the thought. Niko Bellic was a pretty popular guy in Liberty, since he has the best penthouse in all of Algonquin.

"Hey what's that?" I asked as I noticed something Johnny dropped accidentally.

"Oh nothing, just a grenade," Johnny said it as if it was no big deal.

"Shit dude, what if that thing blew?"

"Then we'd not have feet," I stared at him with a blank face, "Hey I was kiddin'," He apologized.

And that was when the door rang, "I guess I'll be right back," I walked to the door, and opened it. A tanned man in a gray hoodie and a black pair of pants (torn around the knees) was standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hey, Jerry sent me, I'm Jacob," The man said.

"Jerry?"

"Yeah, he said you'd need some help in the days to come," Jacob answered.

"For what?" I asked, a puzzled look on my face.

"Well Jerry is gonna give you a special task in a few days, and he wants me to help you with it, I decided to look you up, and try to be friends with you, since we're gonna be working together."

"Okay, um... Come in," I said slowly, he stepped inside, Jacob was beginning to think that he's made it into his group, meaning Julio won't have to breathe down his back.

"Who's this?" Johnny.

"Some guy Jerry hired," I replied.

"Okay, um, hey you play pool?" He asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wednesday, 10:23 AM, Jerry's Auto Mechanics, Hove Beach, Broker_

Jerry sat at his computer, reading his email, he happened to look up at the entrance and saw a man walk into the shop; he came up to Jerry's office.

"Yo, Jerry!" The man said.

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing here?" Jerry asked, appalled.

"What I can't visit?" Jacob laughs.

"Not until you finish working with Malc," Jerry replies.

"Whatever man, where is Malc anyway?" Jacob asked.

"He should be coming up in thirty minutes," Jerry replied. Jacob smiled and sat down on a stool in the main garage.

Malc's Sabre parked in the employee parking lot, he got out, along with Johnny (who just decided to grab a job here).

"Aight, let's do this," Johnny smiled as we walked up to the garage.

Jacob watched as Malc and Johnny came into the garage, he stood up and walked up to the two, "Hey, look who it is!"

"Jacob? Your already working here?" Malc asked. Jacob smiled.

"Hell yeah man!" He said.

"Okay..." Johnny mumbled to himself as he walked to a parked Bobcat.

_23:13 PM, Helitours Helipad, Fishmarket District, Algonquin_

Jacob rested against the wall of a building in front of the helipad (which helicopters were gone, since they were on their night tour at the moment), he was waiting for a man to arrive, some player in the Liberty. Niko Bellic. As he took out some marijuana, Niko's red Comet appeared. He stopped a few feet away, and got out, walking to the smoking man.

"Jacob?" The Serbian asked in a highly accented English.

"Yeh, that'd be me," Jacob said, taking another puff of the fine marijuana. Niko's face scrunched up a little, _probably doesn't like drugs, _Jacob thought.

"You wanted something?" Niko asked, probably paranoid.

"Yeah, I got a friend of a friend, that needs to be killed, and I was wondering if you wanted to help, Bellic. I'd make it worth your while, my employer pays great," Niko stares at the man.

"I do not want to get into any crime like that," Niko said, with plenty of negativity in his accented voice.

"Well, all I need is mainly weapons, and some other things," Jacob reasoned.

"I'll think about it," Niko said, and walked off.

_Thursday, 11:44 AM, A laundromat, Broker_

Malc was doing his regular stop at the local Laundromat in Broker, not realizing the danger that is approaching. Out of his vision, two men dressed in black clothes. They made themselves unnoticeable while they made their way around the store.

Malc put in the last of his laundry, just then he felt a cold circular thing touching his back, "Don't move," A man hissed. _Shit! _Malc thought, appalled, "Make your way to the front of the store, and leave."

"But my clothes are-" Malc began.

"No talking, we'll get your clothes for you, but as of now, get out of this store with us, now!" The man said angrier. Malc walked out of the laundromat, walking over to a parked blue Rumpo. It was now, he strikes. He turned around, and punched the one with the gun in the face, causing him to fall over, knocked out; the other tried to restrain Malc, but Malc smashes his head into his chin, causing him to fall, crying. Malc grabbed the pistol the first guy had, and ran off.

When Malc reached his apartment in North Holland, he sat down heavily on the couch, his thighs and feet hurting as if he got shot. _Who the hell were those guys? _Malc thought as he limped into the kitchen and grabbed a Sprunk.

_Thursday, 16:23 PM, Playboy X's Penthouse, Algonquin_

"Seems like your men wasn't able to catch Malc, Niko," Jacob said.

"They have never failed me before, how could they not catch a mechanic?" Niko wondered. Jacob laughed. 

"Because this one mechanic has a history," Jacob replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This chapter is rather short, but it kind of reveals some of the way the characters work. This chapter brings in some characters from the games of GTA, and a lot more of Niko Bellic. Enjoy, and plz review, I want to see if people like this and if it needs some things changed.**

_Thursday, 17:32 PM, Malc's Apartment, North Holland, Algonquin_

Malc sat on his couch, he was exhausted. He ran from the Laundromat in Broker to Bohan, then stole a Stallion and made his way to North Holland, Algonquin. As he sat down, he felt a twinge of pain, he looked down at his leg, and saw that a bullet swiped the lower part of his leg. _How the hell did that get there? _Malc thought, just then he remembered, _there was a gunshot when one of the guys hit the ground, but I was starting to run I didn't hear it._ He watched a episode of I'm Rich on the Weazel channel, then fell asleep.

_18:00 PM, Middle Park, Algonquin_

Johnny walked down the pathways of Middle park, rarely he came here, since he was a tough guy, and thought strolling through the park is for wimps, but recently he was thinking about Malc, _he's been acting strange, _Johnny thought as a women in a track suit walked by, as she walked by, he stared at her backside.

"Johnny? What the hell are you doing in Middle Park?" Asked a voice, he turned to see a man in a biker's jacket and torn blue jeans.

"Johnny Klebitz?" Johnny said, shocked.

"Yea, I didn't know you come to Middle Park, you goin' soft now?" Johnny Klebitz laughed.

"No, I just needed some time to think," Johnny Avery replied.

"I see, and does that include staring at chick's asses?" Klebitz laughs again.

"Hey, what I do in my spare time is my business," Avery smirks.

"I guess."

"Now tell _me_, what are _you_ doing in Middle Park?" Avery asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting up with one of the remaining Lost members," Klebitz replies.

_Friday, 6:34 AM, Malc's Apartment, North Holland, Algonquin_

Malc awoke on the couch, groaning as he got up and made a glass of coffee. Then he heard a knock on the door. Annoyed, Malc walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Johnny Avery in the hall.

"Johnny? What now?" Malc asked.

"I wanted to come and see you, you've been acting very strange lately," Johnny says as he makes a glass of coffee, sits on the couch, and turns on the TV to the local news channel. Malc sat down with his coffee, and began watching too.

"I was almost kidnapped at the Laundromat in Broker, two guys dressed in black, very serious."

"Whoa, did they say _why_ they were taking you?" Johnny asked.

"No, it was strange, I think someone else is after me, cause why would a assassin have guys that look and act like they're mobsters working for him? He'd be wanting to do it himself.

"And how'd you know?" Johnny asked, raising a eyebrow.

"I don't know, it just makes sense that way," Malc replies. Johnny laughs at the reply, and stares at the screen.

"Have you ever wondered who you really are?" Malc asked.

"Not really," Johnny says.

"I don't know, I feel as if I'm not who I am," Malc said.

_9:00 AM, Playboy X's Penthouse, Algonquin_

Jacob entered the penthouse for the second time today; Niko always seemed annoyed when Jacob was around him, as if Jacob reminds him of someone from his past.

"Niko!" Jacob yelled out happily.

"Jacob? What are you doing here again?" Niko asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, just sayin' hi to my pal, Niko B. Is that a problem?" Jacob laughed. Niko shook his head slowly, he wonders why he even talks to this guy.

"What do you want?" Niko asks.

"I need a favor, I need some guys terminated, they are threatening to tell Malc who he really is, and so that ruins my plan to kill him," Jacob explains.

"And? Why don't you do it?" Niko asks, annoyed with Jacob.

"Because Malc is my kill, not the guys who are completely different from my target," Jacob replies with a smirk, and a tone of sarcasm.

"Fine, but it'd better be worth it," Niko says after a few seconds.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be worth it."

_10:00 AM, Industrial District, Bohan_

Niko Bellic drove his Cognoscenti down the streets of the Industrial District of Bohan, he was looking for a apartment out near the edge of the district, where the two guys planning on ratting out to Malc was located, once he reached the apartment, a mid-size brown apartment building, _tainted brown by years of neglect, _Niko thought. He stopped his car at the curb, and got out, heading for the entrance.

A knock on the door sent the two men to the door, the one behind had a Glock pistol in his hand. Niko Bellic stood at the door, smiling at the first man.

"Who are you?" The first man asked.

"None of your business," Niko says, and buries a bullet into the guy's head. The second pulled up the Glock, but Niko got his own AK up first and shot, which caused the man to fly backwards, and land on a TV in the background. Niko grabbed his cellphone and called Jacob.

"Ah, Niko, have you taken care of them rats?" Jacob asked.

"Dead as stone," Niko replies.

"Okay good, come back to your apartment, I got you ten thousand dollars."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Another short chapter, but it reveals a little more about Malc, and his past, enjoy!**

_Saturday, 12:46 PM, Outside of Malc's Apartment, North Holland_

Malc was pacing up and down the street, thinking over things over and over again; but things just didn't compute, first: why would a assassin be after a mechanic? second: Who the hell is the assassin? third: Who was I? If a assassin is after me, I was someone else.

Just then, Johnny Avery comes into view, walking down the street, with a bottle of vodka.

"Eh, Malc!" Johnny smiled as he approached the pacing man.

"What do you want Johnny?" Malc asked.

"I was wondering if you were gonna need any help tracking down this assassin, I know a biker (real awesome guy) who can help you out, his name is Johnny Klebitz."

"Johnny Klebitz? The leader of the Alderney chapter of The Lost before it fell?" Malc asked, stunned. Johnny nods.

"Yeah, I saw him Thursday, and yesterday I called him up and talked about you, he said he'll get The Lost to help you track down this guy," Johnny explained. The one guy Malc could trust in Liberty City, and he just sent him elsewhere. 

_Saturday, 14:23 PM, Outlook Park, Outlook_

Johnny Klebitz awaited Malc to arrive at Outlook Park, he then saw a green Sabre park at a nearby parking lot, and a man got out, which Johnny recognized as Malc Kriz. When Malc approached the biker, Klebitz sat down on a nearby bench.

"Ah, Malcolm Kriz, how you doin'?" Johnny asked the young man.

"Not as good as I used to," Malc said quietly as he sat down on the bench.

"I hear your into some trouble with a assassin and some guys wanting to kidnap you, right?" Klebitz asks.

"Yeah, but the biggest thing is, that I don't know _why_ they are after me, I've never done anything wrong in my life."

"I wouldn't say that," Johnny replied.

"_What?_" Malc asks, his face showing a hint of shock.

"Well, remember when you woke up in the hospital, and you didn't remember what happened before you were there?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, a few years ago."

"You were part of the Alderney Chapter of The Lost, Malc. We sent you to kill some members of the Angels of Death, but it seems as if the got to you first, and you were hurt badly, a concussion, mainly cause they ran over your head, and some broken arms. They healed while you were in the hospital, but you never regained your memories, the doctors were surprised you recognized me when I came into your room, although you didn't know _who_ I was, you recognized me, that counts for something."

"Your saying I was a biker?" Malc asks calmly.

"Yes, one of the best at the time," Johnny replies, smiling. Malc stares down at the stone trail, then stares back up at Klebitz.

Malc then asked, "But how does that explain why this assassin is after me?"

"The assassin is probably hired by a member of the Angels of Death, or a ex-member, there was once a man named Jerry who left the gang, he's always gone by Julio, I wonder what he has done with his life after he left the gang," But Malc already knew.

"Malc, you alright, your paler than a white motorcycle," Johnny asks.

"I know who, and where Julio is," Malc babbles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Technically a conclusion to the Point Blank story, yeah pretty short, but I don't have much ideas for where this should go. And so, I'm ending it in this chapter. I _am _going to create another story, possibly with Malc appearing and being a friend of the protagonist, but I'm still trying to get ideas for it, I'll give a little hint on where it takes place: Houston, Texas. I've cleverly named the city Reliant City (based of the Reliant Stadium for the Houston Texans football team). Enjoy this final conclusion of the Point Blank story, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

_Saturday, 17:45 PM, Malc's Apartment, North Holland, Algonquin_

Malc sat at coffee table in his living room, right in front of his couch. He was holding a 9mm. Glock in his hand, and was loading it, and putting several rounds of bullets into his pocket. He now knew who was calling the hit on him, Jerry, _my own boss! _Malc thought. After approving of his work on the Glock, he put it away and stood up, calling Johnny Klebitz.

"Malc? Something wrong?" Johnny asked.

"No, just getting ready, have you figured out who the assassin is?" I asked.

"Yeah, he only goes by Jacob," Johnny says.

"Shit, that guy, Jacob and Jerry, no wonder Jerry wasn't happy to see Jacob at the auto shop a few days ago," Malc replies.

"Recently Jacob has been giving Niko a earache, heard he gave Niko 10 g's for killing two guys out in Bohan for almost ratting out who you really are to you," Johnny went on.

"That explains the mobsters," Malc says.

"Want me to meet you at Outlook Park?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get Johnny Avery to come, plus maybe Niko wants a piece of this."

_Saturday, 18:00 PM, Playboy X's Apartment, Algonquin_

Niko was deep in slumber, the past few days has left him tired, he knew Jacob was _using_ him to get to this Malc, but he couldn't do anything about it just yet. Just then he heard a noise, his cell phone.

"Hello?" Niko asked sleepily.

"Niko, it's Johnny Klebitz," The caller replied.

"Johnny? What the hell do you want?" Niko asked.

"I'm here with Malcolm Kriz, we're about to go hit back on Jacob and his employer, Jerry."

"I'm in," That was all Niko had to say. He jumped up and left the apartment, grabbing a M-16 along the way.

_Saturday, 19:23 PM, The Statue Of Happiness, Happiness Island, Off the Coast of Algonquin_

Jacob strolled on the pavements on Happiness Island, it's been a year at least since he's been on the island with the statue, but he wasn't a man for sightseeing. He was here to meet up again with Niko Bellic, who said he had some important stuff to talk to him about, and it had to be somewhere no cop can see us.

"Where is he?" Jacob pouted impatiently. He pulled out a Glock, he was scared to be on the island, as if somehow the cops will find him. Just then, Malc showed up, along with Johnny Klebitz, Jonathan Avery, and... Niko Bellic.

"Aww shit," Jacob whispered, "What you guys doin' here?" He asked.

"The jig's up, Jake. Time to die," Malc said harshly.

"What the hell is this about?!" Jacob defended innocently.

"_Your_ the assassin! And _Jerry_ is _your boss!_" Malc screamed.

"I don't know what your talkin' about!" Jacob protested.

"Your such a lying fucker, Jacob," Niko Bellic said, "I know that your the assassin, _you _told me! Your got me to do your dirty work while you waited to kill Malcolm."

"Your a fucking rat, Niko Bellic!" Jacob accuses.

"Niko wasn't the one that ratted you out, it was one of your buddies," Klebitz added. Jacob made note of this, then pulled up the Glock, firing, and killing Jonathan Avery.

"Johnny!" Malc yelled, Niko pulled up his M-16, and making Johnny duck behind a pillar as he fired. Jacob pulled out his Glock again, and began to fire at Niko, trying to take the most dangerous threat out first. _Damn Eastern! _Jacob shouted in his mind.

Malc bent down, and taking Jonathan somewhere safe (hoping he was still alive, Jacob shot him somewhere in the chest), he then stood up and began to fire at Jacob's direction.

During this, Klebitz ducks behind a pillar and throws a grenade at Jacob. Sadly Jacob sees it and kicks out of range, causing it to explode, damaging the statue a little.

"You little shits!" Jacob exclaims after the grenade explodes, and his hearing returns.

"Give up!" Niko yells.

"Forget it!" Jacob says and fires a shot a inch from Niko's hand. But during this fight, Jacob didn't notice Malc coming up behind him, a sword in hand.

Johnny fired a few volleys of a pump shotgun, trying to see if he can destroy the pillar, but it was no use.

Malc was behind Jacob now, watching him fire volley after volley at Niko, and missing every time, except once, which hit Niko in the chest (which just smashes into Niko's Body Armor). He then grabs Jacob by the neck, and pressing the sword against his neck, he tries to fight back, but now I'm choking him. In this struggle, Jacob drops his gun, and Niko runs in for the kill, just then I dropped to the ground, and Jacob took fourteen M-16 shots to the face, killing him instantly.

"He'd dead," Johnny says.

"But it's not over yet," Malc stares over at his friend, who laid still.

_Saturday, 20:44 PM, Jerry's Auto Shop, Hove Beach, Broker_

We were two men down (Avery was sent to the hospital, along with Klebitz, to watch over him) when we arrived at Jerry's shop. Niko looked at me, and smiled, "There is no way Jerry can escape."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Malc replies as they enter, guns raised. Jerry was in his office, unable to see us enter. We put the guns down beside us and entered Jerry's office.

"Hello Jerry," Malc says coldly.

"Malc? What are you doing here? It's your day off," Jerry seemed confused.

"But it ain't yours, Jerry, as you'll figure out in the next few minutes," Niko replies.

"What the hell are you talking about," Hostility was detected in his voice.

"Jerry, it's time for you to die," Malc says. Jerry's eye twitched and he stood up, a 9mm already in hand.

"Don't fuck with me, Kriz. I already know Jacob has failed me, but I sure as hell won't," Jerry threatens.

"What do you think your gonna do? It's two against one, your outnumbered, plus he has a M-16," Niko pulls out the gun that was hidden from sight, Malc pulled out a AK-47.

"Do it, I'd like to see you do it!" Jerry demands. Malc put the gun to his head.

"You don't want that do you Jerry?" Malc asked.

"Fuck you," Jerry replies. I smile, just then he smashes his Glock into my head, sending my sprawling backwards, he then shoots Niko in the foot, causing him to hit the nearby table hard, knocking him out, he then runs out, out of sight.

_Sunday, 8:45 AM, Malc's Apartment, North Holland, Algonquin_

Malc awakes in his bed, the past few hours since his confrontation with Jerry has been nothing but a blur. Jonathan Avery dies a hospital in Broker, Johnny Klebitz returns to his home in Alderney, and Niko Bellic was healing from a bullet wound to the foot. Jerry has never been since yesterday, the police believe he went out of state. With the death of Jacob, and the escape of Jerry, Malc was as tired as he's never has been, he just sat at his TV, watching the news. He lost a important friend to him, and now, how was he gonna make it through life? He decided to call Johnny.

"Hello, Malc, wassup?" Klebitz asked.

"I'm thinking about moving out of state," Malc replies.

"Why?"

"I need a fresh start, I'm thinking about moving to Texas, I heard Reliant City might be a good place to live."

"I hope you know what your doing," Johnny.

"I do too..." I say, the point blank he was in, perhaps that will leave too. "Goodbye."


End file.
